Kembali Padamu
by Erzsi Alicia
Summary: Hari ini cuacanya cerah. Langitnya biru cemerlang. Waktu terbaik untuk mengenakan gaun pengantin.


**Kembali Padamu**

By **Kuroyuki Alice**

 **Hetalia Axis Power © Hidemaruya Hidekazu**

No profit taken from making this story.

 **.**

* * *

[Hari ini cuacanya cerah. Langitnya biru cemerlang. Waktu terbaik untuk mengenakan gaun pengantin.]

* * *

" _Halo, Isabel? Sepertinya aku akan sedikit telat._ Anthony _berulah lagi. Sampai jumpa._ "

Dan dengan begitu, panggilan telepon itu terputus. Bahkan Isabel belum sempat membalas apapun. Dia meletakkan kembali gagang telepon itu di sisi meja rias di kamarnya, lantas nona Spanyol itu beranjak menuju meja kerjanya, memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan selembar-dua lembar berkas kerjanya seraya menungu Alice datang.

Isabel menyapukan jemari-jemari jenjangnya pada pinggiran meja kerjanya, menikmati sensasi kayu yang sedikit kasar di ujung jarinya. Meja itu buatan tangan, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh satu dari kekasihnya. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. Sedikit pudar, tapi dia masih dapat mencium bau teh dari mejanya, hasil dari cairan kafein yang tumpah dan mengendap, sepertinya. Teh yang begitu _dia_ cintai.

Wanita itu mulai meraih lembaran kertas kerjanya yang disatukan dengan klip kertas dan membacanya lamat-lamat. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala menerangi kamarnya, namun lingkup mejanya cukup terang oleh sebuah jendela besar yang menyaingi besar lemari pakaiannya. Dari jendela yang terbuka lebar itu, cahaya matahari yang hangat membanjirinya. Wewangi bunga dari halaman rumahnya membuat nyaman, memanjakan biner peridotnya akan spketrum natural alam. Itu bulan April, pertengahan musim semi di pinggiran kota London yang sibuk.

Hari ini cuacanya cerah, sangat cerah. Langitnya biru cemerlang. ' _Waktu terbaik untuk mengenakan gaun putih_ ,' begitu pikir seorang Isabel Fernandez Carriedo. Namun, sungguh, angkasa hari itu begitu biru, dengan awan putih yang menggumpal tipis di sana-sini. Begitu biru, begitu luas, begitu jauh. Seakan-akan, bakal terjadi sesuatu yang bahagia hari itu.

Dengan bolpoin hitam yang sedari tadi digenggam jemari, Isabel melingkari dan mencoret satu-dua kata di kertas-kertas itu. Senyum masih tidak kunjung lepas dari bibirnya yang merona manis.

' _Kalau tidak salah, umurnya waktu itu dua puluh, kan?_ '

.

Mendengar suara derit pintu terbuka, Isabel menengok ke belakang. Di sana, seorang gadis berambut pirang kuncir dua masuk ke ruang privasinya tanpa repot-repot mengetuk pintu. Dia menatap Isabel sambil menyengir lebar, pipinya merona samar. "Pesananmu sudah datang, _Nyonya Kirkland_." Di kedua lengannya bergantung tas-tas karton putih. Tas selempang yang dia sampirkan di bahu kirinya juga tampak penuh.

Isabel tertawa. "Selamat pagi juga," ucapnya, dengan jelas mengabaikan guyonan Alice. "Bagaimana perjalananmu dengan Tonio? Menyenangkan?"

"Ahaha," Alice tertawa, datar. Dia mengiring Isabel hingga berdiri dari kursinya dan mendorongnya duduk di depan meja riasnya. "Lucu sekali, Isa. Adikmu itu mabuk-mabukkan semalaman gara-gara rencana gilamu ini, bagaimana aku bisa duduk tenang di mobil yang dikendarainya?"

Wanita dengan rambut cokelat panjang tersanggul itu tidak menjawab. ' _Memangnya segila itu?_ ' batinnya diam. Dibantunya nona Inggris itu meletakkan tas-tas kartonnya di lantai. "Maaf, aku tidak sempat menyajikanmu apa-apa untuk diminum, _Alicia_. Pasokan tehku habis."

"Pasokan tehmu habis, he?" Alice melepaskan tas selempangnya dan membiarkannnya jatuh ke lantai. "Bukannya kau memang sudah tidak pernah memasok teh lagi sejak lima tahun lalu? Terlalu jatuh cinta pada kopi, kan?" ujarnya sembari melepas sanggulan rambut Isabel.

Isabel tertawa. "Bagaimana bisnis akhir-akhir ini?"

"Baik, baik sekali malah." Alice mulai menyisir helai-helai rambut Isabel, yang sewarna karamel dan bergelombang. "Aku bingung, kenapa banyak sekali, sih, yang menikah bulan ini? Apa spesialnya April?"

"Karena ini musim semi?" Isabel melirik perempuan itu dari sisi mata, tidak berani sedikitpun menengok saat rambutnya tengah terjalin pada jemari handal Alice.

"Kenapa tidak Maret?" Alice menyanggah.

"Masih terlalu dingin, kau tahu sendiri kampung halamanmu ini seperti apa."

"Kenapa tidak Mei?"

"Karena sudah mulai masuk musim panas, mungkin?" Isabel menjawab dengan tanya, karenanya nyatanya, jujur, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti soal pemilihan tanggal-tanggal pernikahan. Dia hanya berpikir kalau ini hari yang baik. Kalau ini hari yang spesial. Begitu saja.

"Ha, omong kosong." Alice tertawa kering. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Isa? Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau masih belum memakai kacamata karena pekerjaanmu. Dan lagi, kau tidak pernah menyalakan lampu!"

"Karena aku rajin memakan sayur-sayurku, _Alicia_." Isabel tertawa. Dipandangnya lama kacamata berbingkai merah yang dipakai si gadis Inggris pada pangkal hidungnya, menyembunyikan dua butir manik hijau hutan yang besar, bundar, dan indah. "Kau juga harus menghabiskan sayuranmu, jangan tinggalkan satupun di piringmu!"

Alice tertawa, tulus sekarang. "Aku sudah bukan anak kecil seperti lima tahun lalu, Isa."

Perempuan yang lebih tua itu tersenyum. Alice benar, dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Semuanya sudah banyak berubah sejak lima tahun lalu. Helaian pirangnya sudah panjang dan jemarinya sudah semakin lihai dalam memainkan helai-helai rambut kliennya. Sudah banyak yang berubah, namun mengapa tidak dengan perasaannya?

Sendu merambat pada wajah cantiknya. Gadis pirang itu sadar, namun dia tetap diam. Difokuskannya gulir biner hijaunya pada helai-helai halus Isabel. Tersenyum tipis, dia berucap, "Rambutmu halus sekali, masih seindah dulu."

Isabel menutup mata, membiarkan manik peridotnya memandang gelap di balik pelupuk. "Kau juga manis, sangat malah. Kau bisa memilih tiap-tiap lelaki yang kau mau. Tapi tetap saja," pelupuknya membuka, mengerling pada Alice lewat sudut mata. "kau tidak akan meninggalkan Antonio, kan?"

Si gadis menghela napas. "Kalau soal itu, entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini rasanya aku tertarik dengan si lelaki dari Italia satu komplek denganmu yang baru pindah bulan kemarin."

"Huh? Kau serius? Si kembar itu?" Isabel bertanya, penasaran. "Yang mana?"

"Hmm, kau tahu, yang bermulut kasar."

"Lovino?" Isabel tertawa. "Oh, ya Tuhan. Kau suka dengan tipe bermulut sampah seperti itu?"

"Mulut sampah?" Alice menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dia tidak seburuk itu, Isabel."

Wanita itu memandangnya dari refleksi di cermin, biner hutannya menatap dalam ke biner hijau lainnya. Alice menghela napas. "Oke, mulutnya memang kasar," gerutunya. "Tapi tetap saja kau berlebihan."

"Apa yang kau lihat dari dia?"

"Dia pintar memasak."

"Antonio juga handal."

"Dia manis."

"Tapi Antonio tampan."

"Dia tahu cara memperlakukan seorang gadis."

"Itu namanya menggoda, Lice." Isabel tertawa. "Tapi, ya, jika kau memilih dia daripada Antonio hanya karena alasan-alasan sepele begitu, aku bersumpah dia akan menangis."

Terkekeh, Alice membuka mulut. "Seperti itu juga tidak apa. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku melihatnya menangis. Sekitar lima tahun lalu, sepertinya."

"Lima tahun, huh." Isabel berucap, nada bicaranya sarat akan reminisensi kisah tua.

"Ya, lima tahun." Alice menyudahi pekerjaannya dengan korsase mawar-mawar kecil di sekeliling pucuk kepala Isabel dengan cadar putih panjang menyapu lantai.

"Sudah selesai?" Isabel bertanya. Memandangi dirinya sendiri pada refleksi cermin, memuji hasil kerja Alice pada rambutnya dalam hati. "Kau tidak mau meriasku?"

"Yep. Tidak butuh riasan pengantin setebal tiga sentimeter untukmu, Isa. Riasan naturalmu yang sekarang juga sudah cukup. _Dia_ lebih suka kau begitu." Gadis itu merogoh isi salah satu kantong karton putih dan mengeluarkan isinya. "Dan sekarang, waktunya kau mengenakan gaunmu."

Bibirnya melekuk ke bawah, "Bantu aku?"

"Ya, tentu saja," Alice mengendikkan bahunya. "Untukmu, apa yang tidak?"

Isabel menanggalkan pakaiannya dan mulai mengenakan gaunnya dengan bantuan Alice.

Ketika gadis pirang itu mulai menarik kuat tali-tali korset, perempuan hispanik itu membuka mulut, mengeluh. "Ah, _Dios_. Kenapa kalian senang sekali mengenakan korset ketat?"

"Ini gaun yang kau pesan sendiri, Isa, jangan mengeluh." Alice menarik lagi talinya, membuat Isabel mengerang kesal, kemudian mengikatnya menjadi sebuah simpul pita. "Lagipula, kau tidak akan mati, kok. Skenario terburuk sepanjang masa, terjadi komplikasi organ dalam karena korsetnya terlalu ketat, hingga meremukkan tulang rusuk." Alice membantunya mengenakan komponen terakhir gaunnya.

"Kau manis, Alice. Sayang sekali mulutmu pedas, sama seperti _dia_." Isabel berucap. Kini dia sedang mematut diri di depan cermin pintu lemari pakaiannya. Gaunnya putih tanpa lengan dengan garis-garis samar dari benang emas, pada lapisan sifon terluar gaunnya, bordir akar-akar bunga anyelir tampak samar di ujung gaunnya dengan intensitas _capelet_ satin putih dengan renda-renda kecil menyelimuti bahu polosnya. Pinggangnya tampak kecil, lengannya berlapis sarung tangan berbrokat putih. Lehernya polos tanpa ornamen dan seperti biasa, kalung berliontin salib perak jatuh di depan kancing _capelet_ -nya.

" _Well_ , terima kasih." Si gadis mulai merapikan barang-barangnya dan memaksanya muat ke dalam tas selempangnya. "Dan omong-omong, Isa, kau cantik."

"Hmm? Terima kasih?" Isabel menelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Kau bisa memilih tiap-tiap lelaki yang kau mau." Alice mengulang kata-kata Isabel tadi. Nada suaranya tidak bisa ditebak. Firasat Isabel berkata kalau dia tidak akan suka jalan pembicaraan ini. "Lalu kenapa—"

"Kenapa aku memilih _nya_ ," potong Isabel. Dia kini ada di sisi meja kerjanya, meja buatan kekasihnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun kedua puluhnya, meja dengan bau teh nostalgia yang begitu pudar. Ujung jarinya menyapu pelan, dia mengangkat wajah dan memandang pada mata hijau Alice, mata hijau yang begitu dia rindukan, mata hijau yang bukan milik _nya_. "Itu..., yang ingin kau tanyakan, kan?"

Alice diam, bergeming. Tidak lagi membereskan barang-barangnya. Dia hanya diam, memandang lekat-lekat pada wanita di hadapannya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, kemudian kembali dia tutup rapat. Akhirnya, dia hanya menangguk dalam diam.

Isabel tersenyum kecil. Alice masih memandangnya lekat. Dalam biner hijaunya, dia melihat seorang wanita hispanik bergaun pengantin putih yang begitu cantik. Dia tengah bersandar pada dinding, jemarinya di sisi meja, dan wajah ayunya menerawang ke luar jendela. Dan matanya, mata hijau peridotnya, alih-alih sendu seperti sebagaimana gesturnya yang tampak rapuh, binernya bercahaya. Seterang langit yang biru itu, yang angkasa luas, yang cakrawala jauh.

"Mulut _nya_ kasar seperti milikku." Alice mulai beralasan.

Isabel terkikik. Dia menunduk sebentar, lalu kembali memandang ke luar jendela. "Tapi itu, kan, yang jadi pesona _nya_? Justru sarkasme dan satire _nya_ yang membuatku jatuh, kau tahu?"

" _Dia_ bukan bangsawan, _dia_ bukan dari keluarga kaya."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi _dia_ juga bukan kalangan proletar."

" _Dia_ tidak bisa memasak."

"Aku tahu. Lagipula, aku cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuan memasakku."

" _Dia_ kadang bisa menjadi sangat tidak rasional, kau tahu?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kadang aku juga bisa menjadi begitu."

" _Dia_ tidak tampan, kau tidak lihat kedua alis super tebalnya?"

Isabel tertawa pelan. Alice masih menatapnya lekat, seakan ingin menggoyahkan keputusannya. "Oh, _Alicia_ , sayang. Bukannya justru fitur wajah _nya_ yang itu yang membuat _nya_ memesona?"

" _Dia_ menyebalkan, tidak romantis, dan tidak pernah bisa jujur dengan perasaan _nya_ sendiri." Alice masih berdiri di tempatnya bergeming, enggan beranjak.

"Tapi saat _dia_ menunjukkan afeksi _nya_ , bukannya itu artinya aku yang paling _dia_ perhatikan?" Wanita itu menatap Alice dengan senyum lebar di muka.

Alice menghela napas, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari itu. "Kau sudah tau semua sisi buruk _nya_ , kan, Isabel?"

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Meski begitu, kau masih mencintai _nya_?" kedua alis si gadis Inggris kini saling bertaut.

"Ya." Isabel tersenyum. "Aku mencintai _nya_."

—dan itu ialah senyum paling bahagia yang pernah Alice lihat padanya. Itu senyum riang seorang calon mempelai pernikahan. Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya, namun dia membiarkannya.

"Kau yakin kau tidak akan menyesal?" Alice masih bertanya, seakan-akan tidak puas memastikan keseriusan Isabel.

"Kenapa kuharus?" tanya Isabel, retoris. "Alice, apa kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu saat ini?"

Gadis itu membisu. Dia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan kembali membereskan barang bawaannya. "Entahlah, sejak bangku kuliah mungkin?"

"Yep! Dan targetku untuk menikah adalah umur dua puluh tujuh. Aku sudah menunggu saat ini selama tujuh tahun!" Isabel tertawa.

"Kau tahu, Isa?"

"Apa?"

"Kakakku tidak akan senang kau melakukan ini semua tanpa izin _nya_." Alice melirik dari ujung mata pada figur itu, senyum pelan kini menghias bibirnya.

"Heh, peduli apa aku soal _dia_ setuju atau tidak. _Dia_ tidak perlu tahu apa-apa!" dia menjulurkan lidahnya, tampak seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau menahu soal dunia. "Ini hari ulang tahunnya, anggap saja kejutan."

Alice tertawa. Samar-samar dapat mereka berdua dengar suara mesin mobil yang memasuki perkarangan rumahnya. "Itu Antonio, datang menjemputmu, Isa."

Isabel mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan ke luar dari kamar Isabel, melangkah pelan ke tempat Antonio menunggu.

"Ya ampun, aku tidak tahu ternyata sesusah ini berjalan dengan gaun pengantin," rutuk Isabel sambil mengangkat gaunnya dengan kedua tangan.

Alice hanya menyeringai kecil tanpa niat untuk membantu. Tangannya sendiri sudah penuh akan tas-tas karton dan selempangnya. Namun melihat Isabel dengan gaun pengantin dan pipi merona samar, seringainya dengan cepat berubah menjadi lekuk kurva ke bawah yang sedih. "Jika sekali-kali kau menyesal akan keputusanmu ini, jangan menyalahkan diri, ya? _Dia_ hanya ingin kau bahagia, jadi kau harus selalu melakukan apa yang akan membuatmu bahagia."

Isabel mengangguk pelan. "Ya, tentu saja," jawabnya ringan.

"Bersumpahlah, Isa." Alice menatapnya serius. "Bersumpahlah kalau kau akan selalu melakukan apa yang membuatmu bahagia, dan bukannya memaksakan diri."

"Aku berjanji, _Alicia."_ Isabel tersenyum lebar, mencoba menenangkan si gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Dan lagipula, ini adalah apa yang membuatku bahagia. Aku tidak akan menyesal."

"Hmm."

Mereka menemukan Antonio di pinggir jalan, bersandar pada pagar bercat putih perkarangan Isabel dengan mobil yang diparkirkan di sampingnya. Lelaki itu tidak berkata apa-apa kala melihat Isabel dan Alice yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau beli apa yang aku pesan, kan?" Alice memulai konversasi di antara mereka kala dia selesai membantu Isabel naik ke kursi penumpang dengan gaun pengantinnya yang merepotkan.

Antonio masih diam di tempatnya, dia bergeming. Biner hijaunya menatap hijau lainnya yang tersembunyi di balik lensa kacamata transparan milik Alice. Menatapnya lekat tanpa intensi untuk membuka mulut. Sampai akhirnya si gadis mengalah dan kembali melontar tanya. "Apa? Kau menyesali keputusan Isabel?"

Lelaki itu diam sejenak, kemudian menarik dan menghembuskan satu tarikan napas panjang. Dibawanya sebelah tangan dan mengacak kasar rambut cokelat ikalnya. Dia merutuk-rutuk kesal, ujung sepatunya mengetuk-ngetuk aspal tidak sabaran.

Setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya Antonio kembali memandang Alice—kali ini dengan mulut yang terbuka dan berkata, "Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak."

Alice mengerutkan keningnya, kedua alis matanya saling bertaut. "Lantas apa?"

"Aku hanya sedang membayangkan mimpi buruk apa yang akan mendatangiku nanti malam." Antonio melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, disandarkannya tubuhnya pada pagar rumah Isabel. "Bisa jadi kakakmu datang dan menghantuiku seumur hidup dan memaksaku mati dengan memakan _scone_ beracun masakannya."

Alice tertawa. "Memangnya seburuk itu?"

"Tidak, sih." Antonio kembali mengetuk-ketuk permukaan aspal dengan sol sepatunya. "Omong-omong, aku ada beli pesananmu, kok." Antonio merujuk pada Isabel di dalam mobil yang sedang memainkan buket bunga mawar dan anyelir merah. "Kenapa kalian para orang Inggris suka sekali mawar?"

"Sebenarnya tidak begitu," kini Alice ikut bersandar di samping Antonio. Pagar kayu putih itu sedikit berderit ketika mendapat tambahan beban. "Itu bunga kesukaan _nya_. Penuh filosofi, kata _nya_. Yah, bukan berarti aku mengerti jalan pikir _nya_ , sih."

"Hmm," Antonio mendengungkan responnya. Kemudian lelaki hispanik itu menyentak berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya—tidak lagi bersandar pada pagar kayu itu. Sebelah tangan dia angsurkan pada Alice.

Alice mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak ikut?" Antonio menelengkan kepala. Sebelah tangannya menunjuk mobilnya dengan ibu jari.

"Ah, tidak. Aku masih ada klien lain."

"Tidak mau kuantar?"

"Tidak usah, lokasinya cuma di perumahan sebelah. Kau antar saja kakakmu dengan benar." Alice melangkah menjauh dari Antonio, menuju pintu di samping pengemudi. Dia mengetuk kaca jendelanya pelan sampai Isabel menurunkannya dan melontar tanya lewat gerak matanya.

"Ada apa? Kalian sudah selesai bicara?" Isabel bertanya pada Alice bersamaan dengan naiknya adiknya ke kursi di sampingnya.

Alice menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, kemudian tersenyum lebar padanya. "Aku titip salamku pada _nya_ , ya?"

.

"Kak," Antonio memulai konversasi di antara mereka, memecah hening yang tercipta sejak Alice pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Apa?" Isabel masih asyik memandang ke luar jendela kaca mobil, menatap biru terang angkasa hari itu.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Isabel tertawa pelan, cukup untuk membuat Antonio mengerutkan kening.

"Ah, _Dios_. Jangan bilang kau juga ingin menguji keseriusanku sama seperti Alice tadi? Ya ampun, kalian benar-benar cocok, ya!" Isabel mengerling pada adiknya, menatap biner peridot si pemuda yang sama dengannya dengan tatapan menggoda.

Antonio mendengus, canggung. "Tidak. Hanya bertanya. Aku tidak ingin dihantui bayangan _nya_ seumur hidupku kalau nyatanya kau menyesal."

Kini, Isabel tergelak. Buket bunga merahnya dia bawa hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya. Pundaknya bergetar hebat oleh resonansi tawanya. "Oh, Antonio! Ternyata seburuk itu, ya, hubungan kalian berdua?"

Si pemuda tidak menjawab. Dia membisu dengan mulut yang mengerucut kesal, mencibir si lelaki pirang dari Inggris bermulut skeptis yang berhasil mengaet hati kakaknya.

Isabel tersenyum lebar, puas akan reaksi Antonio. Dia menjulurkan sebelah lengannya yang berbalut sarung tangan berbokrat putih pada wajah rupawan si adik, menjawil pipi adiknya hingga Antonio mengaduh ringan dan menepis pelan jemarinya.

"Hei!" Antonio meliriknya lewat ujung mata, terlihat sedikit kesal, namun tetap saja senyum ada pada bibirnya. "Aku sedang menggemudi!"

Lagi, Isabel terkikik. Dia kembali menarik tangannya dan memainkan rangkaian bunga merah di pangkuannya, lagi. Kurva di bibirnya melengkung lebar kala perempuan itu menoleh lagi pada kaca jendela mobil dan menatap jauh ke pada angkasa tinggi luas yang birunya menyilaukan.

"Tenang saja, _dik_. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal."

.

Mereka sampai di halaman depan sebuah gereja tua yang cukup terpencil dari peradaban kota. Gereja itu beraksen gotik dengan cat putih krem yang sudah mulai memudar di sana-sini dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan sedikit merambati dinding-dindingnya. Atapnya sendiri sudah penuh akan tanaman hijau yang menjalar jatuh. Namun alih-alih tampak kumuh, gereja itu tampak begitu memukau.

Antonio turun dari mobilnya dan segera megitari kendaraan itu, membuka pintu bagi Isabel, dan membantunya yang sedikit kesulitan turun karena gaun pengantinnya. Antonio menuntunnya hingga di depan pintu gereja yang masih tertutup, jemarinya menggenggam jemari kakaknya sedikit terlalu erat, namun Isabel hanya diam. Cukup mengerti kalau ini keputusannya sekali seumur hidup yang banyak membuat resah orang-orang terdekatnya. Sayang, perempuan itu tidak peduli.

"Isa," Antonio berucap. Mereka berdiam diri di depan pintu gereja. "Sampai sekali-kali kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu saat ini, pergilah. Jangan merasa bersalah, oke? _Dia_ pasti memaklumi. Pasti."

Isabel menunduk, menatap tangannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh adiknya. Tangan lelaki itu sedikit bergetar dan sejuk oleh keringat dingin. Dia menangkupkan sebelah tangannya pada jalinan tangan mereka, tangannya yang memegang buket bunga, sehingga kini tangan-tangan mereka tertutup oleh rangkai pita krem beraksen benang emas yang mengikat buketnya.

Isabel menatap mata hijau pemuda itu lembut, pandangan yang berusaha menenangkan. Senyumnya kali itu tidak terlalu lebar, namun cukup untuk membuat Antonio berhenti bergetar.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal." Nadanya tegas. Isabel berucap final.

Antonio terdiam satu sekon, kemudian mendengus. Dia melepaskan genggamannya. Tersenyum lebar, dia memutar tubuh Isabel lalu mendorong pelan punggungnya. "Pergilah," Antonio berucap, vokalnya bernada riang yang biasa. "Pergilah menghadap _nya_! Sampaikan salamku, ya!"

Isabel menengok ke belakang sekali, mengangguk ringan, dan tertawa dengan riang.

Wanita itu berlalu pergi, meninggalkan adiknya yang menyongsong pergi keputusannya dengan senyum lebar di muka.

.

"Halo, lama tidak berjumpa denganmu," Isabel memulai percakapan. Nada bicaranya terlalu formal, terlalu dibuat-buat. Dia menunduk dengan wajah menahan tawa, kedua tangannya mengangkat sedikit ujung-ujung gaun putihnya, lalu dia membungkuk. "Tuan Mulut Sarkasme," tuntasnya.

Lawan bicaranya diam, membisu. Bisa jadi terlalu kesal dengan cara si wanita membuka dialog mereka setelah tidak bertemu sejak setahun terakhir.

Isabel kini mengangkat wajah, tidak lagi menahan senyum lebarnya yang sedetik kemudian bermanifestasi menjadi tawa. "Oh, demi langit! Kau tidak akan tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu saat ini!"

"Apa kau kesal karena aku menentukan semuanya semauku tanpa memberitahumu sebelumnya?" Isabel bertanya dengan suara jenaka, sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal.

Lalu mereka membisu, tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa detik. Mungkin hanyut oleh perasaan nostalgia lama tidak berjumpa. Mungkin hanyut oleh rindu yang tidak terbendung. Mungkin teralu nyaman dengan eksistensi satu sama lain hingga persetan akan dunia.

"Hei," Isabel lagi yang memulai dialog. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan sudi menyetujui keputusanku." Dia berbicara lamat-lamat. Iris hijaunya menatap langsung pada sepasang peridot lainnya. "Kau mungkin akan beralasan kalau masih banyak lelaki lain yang lebih baik darimu di dunia ini, dan akunya saja yang terlalu berpikiran sempit sampai-sampai memilihmu."

"Aku tahu kau akan berkelak ini-itu hanya agar aku tidak memilih hidup bersamamu—padahal nyatanya, aku tahu kalau kau senang bukan kepalang karena yang aku pilih hanyalah kamu!" Kini dia tertawa pelan, air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuknya. "Aku tahu kamu tidak akan pernah merestui keputusanku, namun tetap saja, aku ingin mengucapkan janji suci hidup semati ini hanya denganmu saja. Egois, ya?"

Peridotnya berkaca-kaca. Dia menatap entitas pemuda di hadapannya dengan likuid asin yang sekarang tetesnya mulai jatuh di pipi bundarnya. "Makanya," jemari lentiknya mengusap pelan tetes air mata di wajahnya. "Bersediakah kau, Arthur Kirkland, untuk mengambilku, Isabel Fernandez Carriedo, sebagai istrimu," Tangannya menggenggam buket mawar-anyelir merah dengan erat.

"—pasangan hidupmu," Isabel terdiam sesaat. Susah payah dia meneguk ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. "dalam suka maupun duka,"

"—kala sakit ataupun sehat," suaranya kini terdengar parau, namun senyum masih belum enyah dari parasnya. "saat kaya ataupun miskin,"

Isabel jatuh terduduk, gaun putihnya tampak sedikit kotor terkena bercak tanah. "—hingga maut memisahkan?" Wanita itu menatap intens lelaki itu tepat di matanya. "Kau bersedia, kan?"

Lalu Isabel tertawa, tidak keras, seperti sedang menertawai diri. Peridotnya memandang sendu pada entitas di hadapannya. Jemarinya mengelus pelan wajah si pemuda yang selalu tampak putih hingga terlihat pucat. "Ah, bicara apa aku?"

Pelupuknya menutup, menyembunyikan sepasang hijau yang kini sedikit memerah oleh air mata. Mengingat-ingat reminisensi lima tahun lalu. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, " _Sampai maut memisahkan,_ huh?"

Kembali, dia membuka mata. Menatap kelabu di hadapannya yang sedari tadi dia ajak bercakap. "Kalau nyatanya maut sudah memisahkan kita, lantas janji seperti apa yang harus aku ucap agar aku bisa bersamamu, _Arturo_?"

Si pria bungkam. Bukan karena apa, tapi pada realitanya, bisa berucap apa selembar potret berlapis kaca yang dipigura depan pusara?

Isabel tersenyum, "Aku tidak menyesal." Cincin emas kecil yang dipasangkan oleh Antonio saat mereka masih di mobil tadi dia tatap lekat-lekat. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal, Arthur."

"Oleh karena itu," Isabel menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ditatapnya potret kekasihnya dulu yang diabadikan dalam bingkai pigura. Kekasihnya yang bermulut kasar, skeptis, dan sarkas. Kekasihnya yang tidak pernah bisa jujur dengan perasaan sendiri. Yang alisnya tebal di atas matanya. Yang irisnya sewarna peridot sama dengannya. Yang sering kali menumpahkan teh pada meja kerjanya. Kekasihnya yang mati lima tahun lalu. "Biarkan aku kembali padamu, ya?"

Hari itu penghujung akhir bulan April, tanggal dua puluh tiga. Hari itu cuacanya cerah dan nirwana tinggi pada semesta, luas dan bercaya biru yang begitu cemerlang.

.

" _Feliz cumpleaños,_ Arthur. Aku merindukanmu."

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

 **a/n: Soooo,,,, happy birthday, Arthur! :D**

 **(and I'm sorry for any writing error, still forget how to write properly orz '') Hope you enjoy it, tho'**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**


End file.
